¿Qué? ¿Sacar 100 en el examen?
by Luce di Cielo
Summary: " Iré directo al grano–se impuso el sensei–sé que tus calificaciones nunca han sido excelentes, pero este año se fueron de pique contra el piso, no puedes graduarte así. Subiré tu calificación final lo suficiente para que apruebes el año, solo si sacas 100 en el último examen" "-¿¡Qué?" "-Sin quejas, mi orgullo como tutor está en juego". Tsuna, di hola matemáticas, y al infierno.


Clase 3-A, Namimori-chuu, Namimori, Japón. Faltan 8 minutos para el término de la jornada escolar. Clima: Cielo despejado y un calor agotador. Bien cierto era que el Cielo estaba despejado, es más, Tsuna estaba tan pegado que ni siquiera tenía conciencia de los pensamientos que hacían poderío en su mente, la tenía vacía. Razón: la última asignatura del día era matemática, su favorita, cabe decir.

Rayos, ¿no podían salir unos minutos más temprano? El salón era un horno, lo único que quería era llegar a casa y acostarse con una bolsa llena de hielo sobre su cara. No había ser viviente moviéndose por la ciudad, todos se habían arrimado a las sombras, solo las moscas volaban con sus últimos esfuerzos de joder. Y por supuesto, eran tan interesantes que los dejó abarcar toda su visión.

Se desplegaban por el salón como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer en su único día de existencia, zumbaban imperceptiblemente, y solo Tsuna parecía escucharlas. Decían "Zzzzawada, Zzzzawada"… Espera, ¿acaso lo estaban llamando?

− ¡Sawada! – llamó el profesor.

− Ah – pestañó confundido − ¡Ha−Hai!

−Deje de fantasear y deme el resultado del ejercicio n°5.

− Etto… la respuesta… ehh… espera… − Sentía desde lejos la mirada asesina de su tutor, camuflado con quizás qué cosplay, un error, y saldría volando por la ventana.

− ¿Dónde tiene la cabeza, Sawada? ¿La dejó en casa? – Se burló el hombre.

−Pero sensei – llamó la azabache del asiento contínuo – es imposible que se le pierda la cabeza, está pegada al resto de su cuerpo – aclaró seria.

A excepción de Tsuna, la clase rió. Cualquiera habría pensado que quería fastidiarlo a él o al profesor, o que le gustaba ser la payasa del salón utilizando chistes que te hacen reír de lo aburridos que son, pero no, lo decía en serio. Estaba seguro de que naturalmente era rubia.

− Ah, se cree muy simpática – sonrió molesto el mayor – resuelva el ejercicio, a ver si continúa feliz.

Ella había llegado hace dos semanas a Nami−chuu, y sus compañeros ya habían conocido a la genio que se escondía en su interior; pero no importa cuánto tiempo pasara, jamás se dejarían de sorprender al ver a esa chica tan tonta como puerta resolviendo ecuaciones que en su vida se dignarían a imaginar.

_No puede ser que hasta esa chica pueda con los números mejor que yo_ Pensaba apenado el castaño.

El timbre de salida fue música para sus oídos, guardó rápidamente sus cosas & se dispuso a huir de la escuela.

− ¿Hacia dónde crees que vas? – Le detuvo el sensei – Tenemos que conversar.

Genial, los "tenemos que conversar" siempre traen buenas noticias. Esperó a que todos se fueran para hablar con el profesor.

− Etto, ¿pasó algo? – Preguntó temeroso.

− Iré directo al grano – se impuso el adulto – sé que tus calificaciones nunca han sido excelentes, pero este año se fueron de pique contra el piso, no puedes graduarte así.

− ¿Eh? – Se extrañó - Que yo sepa mis calificaciones siguen igual que siempre.

− Pues sabes mal, Tsuna. Esta asignatura es fundamental para aprobar el curso, y tu promedio final mezclado con la calificación que te da en matemática no es suficiente.

La situación iba mal, estaba entendiendo el mensaje, y es que él no _podía_ cursar de nuevo el año. No quería decepcionar otra vez a Nana, ni ver a sus amigos asistiendo al _Kotogakko*_ mientras él estuviese solo en Nami−chuu siendo llamado Dame. Esos días ya eran pasado para él, no podía volver a repetir el infierno. Y sobre todo, si Reborn se llegara a enterar sería su fin, ya que es él quien se encarga de sus estudios. Jamás le perdonaría un fallo así.

¿Era su idea o estaba temblando?

− ¡Bastardo! – Gritó furiosa una voz que conocía bastante bien − ¿¡Qué quieres decir con que no es suficiente!? ¡Si por tu culpa Juudaime no se gradúa te vuelo en pedazos!

− ¡Gokudera! ¿Aún seguías aquí?

- ¡Jamás me iría sin esperarlo! – Respondió animadamente – ¡Y menos aprobaría el curso si usted no lo hace!

Por alguna razón esa declaración no lo hacía sentir mejor.

- Juudaime, córrase, esto tiene una solución rápida – Dijo haciendo ademán de sacar sus dinamitas.

- ¡Cálmate, Gokudera! – Se interpuso Tsuna rogando – ¡No puedes hacer _eso_ en la escuela!

El sensei sentía el peligro hasta los huesos, era incapaz de responder. Y de todos modos, ¿de qué se trataría _eso_?

− ¡Pero juudaime, usted no puede quedarse solo en Nami−chuu! – Se preocupó el de cabellos plateados

− Gokudera – Espetó serio.

Esto estaba mal, había hablado como el _Decimo_, y no como Tsuna. Siendo sinceros, odiaba esa nueva faceta que estaba comenzando a crear. Le gustaba ser respetado por primera vez, eso es verdad, sin embargo, no quería hacerlo a costa de la mafia. Todavía seguía en plan de vivir una vida "normal".

− Hai – Dijo con la cabeza gacha, aún sin convencerse del todo.

El profesor carraspeó llamando su atención mientras se arreglaba la corbata nervioso – Aún me falta un detalle importante.

− ¡SAWADA! – Llamó una voz demasiado extrema para su gusto − ¡Te ayudaré a mejorar AL EXTREMO!

− ¡Onii−chan! – presentó al nuevo colado con desconcierto − ¿Tú sabías de esto?

− Lo escuché cuando daba la primera carrera completa a la escuela, y no pude evitar traer estos EXTREMOS trabajos que guardé del año pasado.

Le entregó todos los exámenes que llevaba, y los revisó junto a Tsuna.

− Etto… Te lo agradezco, Onii−chan – Sonrió lo mejor que pudo − Pero estos exámenes están… etto… en blanco.

− No es eso lo que importa, Sawada – Aclaró su sempai – absórbelo, así responderás extremadamente y aunque esté la hoja en blanco los impresionarás – Dijo confiado.

Tsuna se dio cuenta de que Ryohei todavía no se daba cuenta de la razón por la que había acabado en el mismo curso que todos, con esas no-respuestas cualquiera repetiría.

− ¡No jodas, Cabeza de Césped! ¡Tu método no sirve! ¡Juudaime no te necesita!

Los amigos del castaño comenzaron a pelear sobre quién lo ayudaría a pasar de curso, a este paso se rendiría antes de intentarlo.

− ¡Hey! ¡Más respeto con el profesor, aún no he terminado de hablar!

Nuevamente la puerta del salón se abrió.

− ¡Yo, Tsuna! – Apareció un rostro moreno – Tal vez debería enseñarte el "_Tin, Marín_" – Sugirió rodeándolo amistosamente con un brazo – Eso siempre funciona.

_Muy bien, otro fenómeno_ pensó el sensei.

− ¡Todos se callan en este instante o Sawada tendrá un cero adicional a su promedio! – Enfureció el profesor.

− ¿¡Qué!? – Exclamó Tsuna – Esto es injusto – Lloriqueó lamentado.

- Maldito – Se dirigió la tormenta al sensei con un aura asesina – Atrévete y estás muerto – Dijo sacando la dinamita.

- ¡Eso es EXTREMADAMENTE injusto! – Puso los puños Ryohei.

- Maa, maa – Intervino Yamamoto – No podemos cagarla o Tsuna no podrá aprobar.

Ninguno le prestó atención, y para colmo, la entrada nuevamente estaba siendo cruzada por alguien.

- Están haciendo un escándalo, los morderé hasta la muerte – Dijo el prefecto preparando sus tonfas.

El ambiente se estaba poniendo muy hostil y el profesor claramente lo percibía, estaba nervioso, temblaba por completo, rogaba por piedad. El Cielo no podía dejar que lastimaran al hombre, todos acabarían en problemas (otra vez) si eso pasara. Al parecer no tenía otra opción.

− Chicos, cállense – Ordenó serio.

Y con solo esa frase todos, incluyendo al sensei, se detuvieron.

- Hmp – Se retiró Hibari del lugar.

Hubo un silencio general, y todos mirando fijamente al castaño se comenzaban a preguntar en qué momento había agarrado la posición para imponer orden.

- Bien – titubeó el profesor – Ahora que todo está en calma… – le corrió un escalofrío – En fin, Sawada, tu última oportunidad será un examen que haré para la próxima semana. No planeaba darte una oportunidad pero… - Paró su discurso observando con temor al grupo de jóvenes frente a él – haremos algo: subiré tu calificación final lo suficiente para que apruebes el año, pero solo si sacas cien puntos.

Y otra vez los gritos volvieron.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Se espantó Tsuna.

Jamás, absolutamente jamás había sacado el máximo en un examen, ¿cómo se suponía que lo haría ahora? Todos sabían que él era pésimo en los estudios, no por nada lo conocían por Dame-Tsuna.

Sus amigos comenzaron a discutir nuevamente sobre quién lo ayudaría primero a estudiar, armando un escándalo de dimensiones épicas. Seguramente pronto llegaría Hibari a callar a los herbívoros, sin embargo a él ya no le importaba, se sentía derrotado.

- Boss – llamó suavemente una chica - yo me encargo de esto.

Chrome sacó su tridente y sumergió al profesor de matemáticas en una agradable ilusión. Al menos pasara lo que pasara ahora no habrían testigos. ¿Por qué ese pensamiento no lo aliviaba?

De pronto sintió un pie chocando con su cabeza, cayendo al suelo.

- _tu __sei uomo morti (eres hombre muerto) _– Dijo Reborn con postura asesina.

Decir que el niño golpeaba a Tsuna era poco decir, de no ser porque el castaño ya se había acostumbrado a las peleas en la mafia tal vez ya estaría inconsciente.

- ¡Reborn, detente! ¡Duele, duele, duele! – Lloriqueaba el chico.

- _In italiano, __inutile __Tsuna (en italiano, Dame-Tsuna)_ – Siguió golpeándolo.

- _¡fa __male__, Reborn! (¡Me duele, Reborn!) –_ Se le escapó una lágrima - _¡__smettere__ proprio ora per __favore__! (¡Detente ahora mismo, por favor!)_

_- non __avete giusto __a __chiedere pietà_ _(No tienes derecho a pedir piedad) _– Dijo calmadamente dándole una última patada en su orgullo masculino.

- ¡Reborn-san!

- Cállate, Gokudera, no estoy de humor – Le cortó el infante – Mi orgullo como tutor está en juego.

El castaño, aún retorciéndose del dolor, supo que la siguiente semana sería un verdadero infierno.

* * *

*Kotogakko: Es algo así como la secundaria superior en japón. La escuela a la que asisten los Vongola en la serie es el _Chugakko, _que vendría siendo la secundaria inferior.

Después de esta aclaración, déjenme presentarles formalmente mi nuevo experimento. Creo que terminó siendo un intento de comedia, y digo intento porque es el género que peor se me da. Así que si a alguien se le ocurre alguna sugerencia, no sean tímidos, coméntenla.

Por otro lado, ¿se imaginan a Tsuna sacando 100 puntos en un examen? Pobrecito, me da pena lo que le pueda pasar en el intento... Yo creo que debería pedirle ayuda a la chica nueva. Aunque quizás no sea tan imposible, es decir, logró aprender el italiano ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar hablando en otro idioma si a penas se puede el japonés?

Bah, en fin, no necesitamos todos estos razonamientos, dejemos la sorpresa.

Eso es todo por ahora, que tengan una buena semana.

Adiós :3!


End file.
